Hale Twins
by Asian Angel07
Summary: Rosalie has a gift nobody but her best friend knows about. Now they are about to utilize it to go dig through a dear ones past, and eventually face the day she would have to tell the family.
1. Rosalie's Secret

Enough people liked my other story on the Hale twins that I thought I might start a new one, which will be more then a one-shot. This is not a spin-off of my other fic, Chatting by the Fireplace, but it can be treated as such. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: Twilight not mine.

"Jasper," Rosalie called out quietly, standing stock still in the middle of their hallway.

No answer.

"Jasper," she tried again, just as quietly but with urgency in her voice.

"I'm right here," said the soothing voice of her twin brother from behind. Without another word she turned around and embraced him. "Is it them again?"

Rosalie nodded again, her face buried in her brother's cold chest. "Yeah, sorry. I just needed a Jasper hug." By that she meant the ever-comforting hugs Jasper gave, using his power to comfort and give courage to those who needed it. She needed a lot of courage right now. He stroked her hair gently as he gave her waves of calm, security and courage. "I know I can't keep calling you every time…treating you like some drug but…."

"Shhh," Jasper murmured. "It's okay. I feel anger from the area, how many are there?"

"Three, I think. They weren't bothering me but I got so scared," she held onto her brother tighter. The only one who knew her secret.

"Let's go downstairs, where everyone else is," Jasper took her hand and led her down. "Do you want to go out some, and talk, away from Edward. He's out at the hospital now but who knows when he will get back, sides Alice?"

She nodded. "Or can we plan a trip?"

"You mean for a hunt?"

"Yeah…."

"We'll see," he let her hand go and stepped into the living room where Emmett and Alice were gazing at the TV screen intently, with Bella snoozing on the sofa.

"Hey," Alice called out, grabbing her husband's hand lovingly. "We were just about to call you to start a movie, but I knew you two would come in."

"Uhh, I don't think I'll watch a movie now," Jasper wrapped his arms around his wife. "Rosalie and I were planning on heading towards Seattle."

"Whatever for," Emmett asked.

"Well," Jasper started, thinking fast. "I wanted to go to the bookstore, or the library, and it's such a nice and rainy day."

"Hmmm," Emmett seemed to buy it and turned to his wife. "But you don't have to leave me."

"There's a sale…" Rosalie started and cringed to see Alice's face brighten up at her lie and choose a store her sister didn't care too much for. "At Victoria's Secret." Emmett grinned. "Taking Jasper's car because…he's talking me into being eco-friendly as he is," she rushed thankful that Edward was not there to read her bluff, and point it out.

"Well have fun," Esme said serenely. "Edward was talking about going too sometime, maybe you to can wait for…."

"No," the twins said promptly and were out the door before Bella could blink.

Rosalie slammed the door to the passenger seats and buckled herself in. "It's tiring to keep a secret from the coven."

"Nearly impossible," Jasper agreed. "But you've done it for so long. And whether it be that the odds are for us or against us, our secrets are rather well kept"

"It was a secret I didn't even know about it for the majority of the time," Rosalie added as the engine started. "Are we really going to go to Seattle?"

"Emmett might get curious when you don't bring back any lingerie for him to enjoy on you when we get back."

"And books, though I guess Alice won't notice as much of the absence of books."

"Even if we are getting away from Edward, my wife and her visions might find us out."

"I lived with her for fifty years, she never once said anything to me, and sides we are both going out on a whim on our plans as of now. Maybe if we discuss about my powers only, she won't see anything. Oh, and on your little secret. However, I've always wondered how come Edward can't see what I see, like how he sees what Alice sees when he is near her."

"My thought on this, and this is totally tentative but Aro described Alice as the Future and Edward as the Present. The Present effects the Future so maybe that's how Edward sees what Alice sees. However the Present is dependent on the Past, so…what am I trying to say…not to say your power is more superior to his, but that the Past has no room for the Present to intervene."

"That somewhat makes sense," she mused. "He should be glad he doesn't see the dead people as I see them. It's amazing how you feel their presence."

"Well I am an empath, and the anger usually radiating from them is quite clear…and I am your best friend for a reason." He gave her a smile

"We were best friends before you knew my secret. We just became closer after you found out. And now, I'm the only one that knows of yours. Odd how that turned out."

"Yet makes sense," he replied casually. "Now tell me more of what you have been seeing recently."

"Why not we go to Portland?"

"Okay," he nodded. "Don't you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, not now. I just wanted to get away if that's all right."

"That's fine." He knew not to push her

Rosalie sighed in relief and contentment. It was nice to have somebody to talk to about her secret. Before she used to believe her immense beauty was her gift, or tenacity, whichever. However a few weeks after Alice and Jasper's arrival, things started to happen around her. She began to see people, people who were not supposed to be where they were. For instance she once walked into Carlisle's room and found a woman she did not recognize sitting in his chair. She would go to school and see older people who were not faculty members walking the halls. At first she did not realize she was seeing extra people walking about, until eventually she did, in which she later concluded she was losing her mind.

Then it happened. She began to closely observe the extra people she was seeing and saw that they would come and go as they pleased, not going with the flow of the world. Some she would see in her home and once she actually went up to one to speak to him. When Rosalie approached the man, he looked up to her and she saw vacant eyes, and a mark on his neck, a mark left after a bite from a vampire.

That's when Rosalie realized the extra people she saw were all dead.

Then she thought she was really losing her mind. And she became afraid, terribly afraid. She started to recognize their pained moans, words that they spoke to each other and even to her. But it wasn't like they appeared to her daily, or even weekly. However sometimes it happened more often then other times. When the Seattle massacre was going on, many ghosts who were murdered by vampires came into her presence.

Seven years after Jasper and Alice came into her life, she and Jasper had become quite close. He was the one she would usually seek out if Emmett was not available or if she wanted to talk about Emmett to someone. Edward and Emmett accepted Jasper as their brother, but Jasper never quite got as close and the other two were to each other. Alice quickly got on with the two Cullen boys whereas Rosalie and Jasper were left to bond together. They both loved literature as well, and Rosalie loved to hang out with her brother by reading in the same room as him.

She kept her secret of dead people to herself for she truly thought she had lost it, and Edward never mentioned to her that he saw any oddities in her thoughts, though she always worked hard to keep him out of her head anyways.

One day seven years after Jasper came into her life she found herself in an empty classroom, frozen with fear, staring at four angry looking, clearly dead people. They were not hurting her but they were all crying out. Then, out of the blue, Jasper came in and hugged her, and kept on hugging her even after the fear subsided. Finally she looked up to his gaze. "Thanks," she had mumbled.

"I came into the room feeling the presence of five, coming in to only find a very frightened you. This isn't the first time this has happened, is anything going on?"

At that point Rosalie had broken down into tearless sobs as she told him all she knew. From then on he was in on her secret and they began to explore her power together and thus became the best of friends. The rest of the family knew the two were very close though what has truly triggered it were left a mystery to the rest of the coven, and the fact that that was a mystery to the rest of the coven, especially with Edward and Alice, was a mystery to the twins, that they tried to explain in many ways. Rosalie requested that this information is not leaked and Jasper complied.

Rosalie could not find any merit in her gift except for in one circumstance. She once returned to where she used to live in New York, to see if she can find out what happened to her dear brother who was two years her junior. She did not see his ghost, for which she was somewhat glad, but encountered a dead man who once was her brother's friend. She asked him if he knew what happened to her brother and to her surprise he spoke to her in response. She found out then that her brother had joined WWII, came home effected and entered a mental institution where he died.

"We're here," Jasper called to her to reality, away from her thoughts.

"Wha?"

"Here, as in Portland," he looked at her with a knowing expression. He knew and she knew that he knew that she had no interest in shopping. She was, by no means, Alice. "Where to now?"

"Can we be spontaneous and go down South?"

"Sure. South where?"

"South as in Mississippi. Biloxi."

Jasper's eyes flashed. That was where Alice was from but did not remember anything of. He understood Rosalie's train of thought. "Okay," he nodded. "I guess we can head to the airport."

AN: Hope you enjoyed and will review! My last story got added to a lot of favorite stories but I didn't get reviews from those people, which I found odd.

Hope I intrigued you.

Also, looking for a good Rosalie Jasper fic, one just started, but review and she might update


	2. Taking Flight

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

Jasper looked out the window. He couldn't believe that he was on an airplane with his sister to go to the place of his wife, his world, his Alice's past. What he found harder to believe was that he simply complied with Rosalie's idea, without even a word of persuasion. He looked over at his sister who was currently watching a movie on the TV monitor.

He smiled faintly, remembering one of the few times when he and Rosalie sat through a movie together. They had watched the Sixth Sense and he remembered Rosalie saying that she wasn't sure if she appreciated the movie very much and that her life and her reality has been official classified as a horror flick.

"That's just great." Rosalie had mumbled.

"Are you able to talk to them?" he had asked.

"Huh?"

"The dead people you see, can you talk to them?"

"Like I would," she had sneered.

"But didn't you say you can hear what they sometimes say?" He had persisted.

"Yes, but…Jasper! Be real, this is a movie, why would I take advice from it?"

Three weeks later he had watched Rosalie pack to take a pilgrimage to Rochester.

"Where are you going?"

"Shut up, Jasper."

"What did I say?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, Rosalie?" a confused Emmett had asked.

"Not this time, love."

"But I'm going to miss you…."

Jasper decided to walk out of the room by that point.

A week later Rosalie had come home and requested to go hunting with Jasper along with Carlisle and Esme. She deliberately left out Edward and Alice, wanting to keep high security on her privacy. When they had time alone in between some game Rosalie had told him what she had done, how she had deliberately gone to the place where she had grown up as a human in order to search for her deceased brother.

"I couldn't find him. I didn't see Royce ether."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Well, I sort of was wanting to see my brother. However, I don't think I would have wanted to at the same time. Maybe not everyone becomes ghosts."

"Like in the Sixth Sense, they just need help in moving on."

"Please don't compare me to that movie!"

"Sorry, sorry," he raised his hands up in mock surrender. "As you were saying?"

"I found out how he died. I was able to find a ghost who actually recognized me. I haven't aged since the last time I saw him so he knew me as Anton's older sister. He didn't seem that much older from how I remembered him ether."

"So you are able to talk to them," she shot him a glare. "And…?"

"Both my brother's died in the mental hospital. Can you imagine? I didn't stick around long enough to find out how my parents dealt with that. Looking at the date of deaths on the gravestones though, the Hales lost all three children before ether one of them died."

"My deepest condolences." Jasper had then realized that he had caused his parents to undergo the same thing.

"Yeah, well, that's what they get for trying to climb the social ladder."

"Can I ask you something, a favor?"

"You can ask, that does not guarantee a comply."

Jasper decided that it was worth a shot. "You know Alice…."

"Why yes I do!"

"Funny…anyways, I was wondering if you can find out her past, since she doesn't recall any of it."

"I sometimes think it's a good things she doesn't."

"Will you Rose?"

"Are you not afraid of what you might find?"

"Yes, but…."

"No."

"What?"

"It's not a permanent no," she said resenting that he was using his persuasive waves on her. "But not now, not for a while. Can you wait till I'm ready? And when I decide I can go, will you come with me?"

"I was planning to when I first asked you."

Rosalie gave a slow nod. "Okay…." She had received a hug. "But answer me something first."

"Anything."

"My brother, Anton, went to war in his twenties. He came back with some problems, he apparently was admitted into the mental institution and a few years later he died. Some disease. That place was not the best environment. This is what I found out last week."

"I…I don't know what to say," Jasper had said as he sent her waves of comfort.

"You are a lot like Anton you know. Very sensitive to feelings and was able to read me like a book, without the cheating abilities of reading ones mind. He used to tell me I had a certain smile."

"I've seen you smile it."

Rosalie had raised her eyebrow at him. "He called it the Rosie Smile. He told me that I smiled it to him in more then one occasion. He also told me that he never saw me smile it to Royce, and on that fact alone he told me not to marry him. I thought he was crazy then. It turned out he was wise beyond measure."

"What is it that you had wanted to ask me?"

"I see some similarities between the two of you, and well, do you think if you had survived the war as a human…can you understand what happened to Anton?"

Jasper sighed and leaned against the tree they were sitting by. It was about time that he continued on with his hunt then. "I honestly cannot answer that. Some things you see in war though, things you are forced to do, can be quite straining, disturbing. Some things I have done, I can't really see why I still exist if it wasn't for Alice. I can see what happened to Anton, but it doesn't happen every time. Sorry I haven't answered your question, just rambled…."

Rosalie had nodded her head, which silenced him. He felt that she was disappointed in the answer, only because she wished to have known more of what went on in her brother's mind. She got up and smiled a reassuring smile, which, Jasper noted, did not correspond with her emotions and she had continued on with the hunt.

"You are smiling like a creepy person." Rosalie called out to her brother, her headphones now off, her expression bemused. "What were you thinking about?"

"I don't know," Jasper said instinctively. "And certainly nothing I would be smiling about."

"Did you just realize the contradiction…."?

"Yes, yes, I know."

"We are about to land soon," Rosalie stated.

"Rosalie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Were you ever curious about looking into the McCarthy family?"

"Just because you are so curious into finding out about Alice's past doesn't technically mean…." She received an incredulous look. "Maybe a little. But this whole method I use to find these things out are not the easiest thing for me to do." That said she felt waves of reassurance. "In some ways I feel that Emmett had the best human life out of all of us. His family was poor, but rich in love."

"Like ours now?"

"More then ours now."

"What am I supposed to make of that?" Jasper asked, teasing smile intact.

"Well, see I have this certain brother," she felt a playful punch. "Thanks for coming with me. You might be holding my hand a lot within the next few days."

"Thanks for doing this."

"I suppose this makes us even?"

"Don't ever think you need to owe me anything, Rosalie." Rosalie blinked and began to laugh a beautiful laugh, which made heads turn on the airplane, if they already weren't glued on the blonde beauty.

Jasper just stared at her. Nothing funny has been said but here she was laughing away. He gave a small chuckle. These next few days with his twin would turn out to be interesting.

AN: I do not write for money but I do write for reviews. I love love love reviews and would much appreciate it if you took thirty seconds of your time to review. When I get depressed with lack of reviews, I tend to not continue.

Please give feedback, or any thoughts you have.


	3. Hertz

Disclaimer: Twilight not mine

I'm not too proud of this chapter. More will happen next chapter.

"What ID do you have?" Rosalie asked Jasper as they got off the plane at the Gulfport-Biloxi International Airport.

"Let's see," Jasper pulled out his wallet. "My driver's license for Washington State, student ID…."

"How old are you on the driver's license?"

"Twenty. According to the birthday anyway."

"You didn't think of bringing one that stated that you were older?" Rosalie hissed.

"No, as you might not remember, this was a spur of the moment trip," Jasper chided. "What about you?"

"Mine says I'm twenty."

"Can't blame me for not planning ahead."

"Whatever," she mumbled. "This is just great. You know how anal some of these car rental places are, not renting to those over 25. And even for sedans you have to be 21," Jasper sensed her frantic waves and quickly tried to send her waves of reassurance. "We need a car!" she exclaimed.

"And stuff," Jasper pointed out. "We brought nothing. And a place to stay."

"We need a car," Rosalie stated again, though sounding not so agitated.

Jasper looked over at the nearest Hertz. "You're in luck."

"What?"

"You're wearing a button-down shirt, right?"

"Yes but…" Rosalie looked over and saw a young man manning the desk. "Oh…."

"And you are working with an empath, I think we can aim for a four wheel drive."

Rosalie strutted over with Jasper by her side. "You do the talking first," Rosalie said in vampire speed when they reached the desk.

"Hi," Jasper said amiably, smile full of charisma. "I think you can help us."

"Of course, what type of…" his eyes caught sight or Rosalie. "…. Car are you…looking for."

"Ah, any four wheel drive would do," Jasper said, reaching for his wallet.

"Brother, no," Rosalie interjected. "I would like to rent a M3." She sent the man who was named Jeff according to his nametag, a seductive Rosalie look.

"Oh, you two are siblings?" Jeff asked before he could stop himself, his face quickly moving from elation to embarrassment. There was a pause.

"Why yes," Rosalie answered. "Twins actually."

"Can't you tell the similarities," Jasper added. Jeff nodded mutely. "Well now that we have that settled, why not get to getting my sister her desired M3."

"Yes sir," Jeff responded dumbly. He took Jasper's card and looked at it with a confused expression on his face, trying to work a hard problem. "Sir, according to this identification, it says that you are twenty."

"Well, yes."

"But sir," Jeff started, "We can't even rent out sedans much less four-wheel-drives to twenty years old. Not in our establishment." There was an uncomfortable silence as Jasper sent Jeff waves of guilt.

"Is that so," Jasper drawled.

"But," Rosalie added, leaning over the counter looking at Jeff, her right hand lingering around her top button. "I'm sure there is something that can be done about this."

"I'm sorry ma'am but," he gulped as her first button came loose. Nothing could be seen yet but a vague look of cleavage can be spotted if she took another off. Jasper intensified waves of lust.

"Really?" Rosalie questioned seductively. "Nothing at all."

"I…uhh…"

"I can give you my word that I can drive much better then any other twenty year old, and," she leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I can do to you what no other twenty year old or a twenty five year old can even imagine doing." She leaned back and gave him a wink as the second button got undone. Jasper was thoroughly amused.

Jeff took another gulp. His lust and guilt persuaded him to give in, thanks to Jasper. "F—fine…please fill out this form," he handed Jasper a form without taking his eyes of Rosalie.

Rosalie put her finger to her lip. "Thank you. It will be our. Little. Secret."

"Here," Jasper stated handing him the form back with a credit card. Everything else was done quite efficiently. Jeff handed the key to Rosalie. She took it and ran it down Jeff's face and up to his abdomen. She undid her third button, as a parting gift. "Thank you good sir." With that she turned around and strutted away.

"Why are you waving your hips, we got what we wanted." Jasper asked walking away with her.

"A reward," she smirked. "Poor boy. Don't tell Emmett."

"My lips are sealed, but Edward might find out."

"Or he might not," Rosalie mused as they approached the car under the cloudy sky. She looked it up and down and nodded approvingly. "Now I don't want to sound like Alice but lets go shopping."


	4. Speaking in Grave

Disclaimer: Twilight not mine

Jasper sat still on a bench in a local cemetery in Biloxi, Mississippi. He warily watched his sister, who to any other person passing by would have looked like a beautiful girl contemplating in the graveyard, as she stood surrounded by tombstones. It was very picturesque, her hair waving in the wind, the leaves dancing up above. Jasper knew though, for Rosalie it was nowhere near a clam and serene place for her to contemplate.

The two had gone shopping but not excessively, and the trip did not take long. Jasper had booked them a room at the Courtyard Marriot that only had one bedroom with two separate beds in it. It didn't really matter at all though, for they never slept. Finally after watching some TV, Rosalie suggested they start on some research. Jasper readily complied, making sure she was ready to do this.

"Send me some waves of calm, okay?" Rosalie had persisted as she drove her rented M3.

"I got your back."

"I know you do, but please make sure."

Jasper was watching his sister now, as Rosalie swayed back and forth. There were still no dead people in their midst. Jasper only felt Rosalie, and there was not fear radiating from her, just frustration. Frustration that the one time she wanted to take advantage of her curse, she came up unfruitful.

They were in the one graveyard Alice was supposedly buried. Supposedly because she never died, supposedly because her date of death was when she was entered in the asylum.

"Ugh!" Rosalie shouted in the quiet graveyard. "This is where all of you are supposed to congregate, and when I actually come here, nobody will speak to me?" She stomped on towards Jasper.

"Don't stress about it," Jasper told her calmly.

"I know, but I just want to do this right."

"You decided to do this for me, you've already done so much."

"Okay, Jasper," Rosalie said flatly. "No getting all sentimental. Besides this is so frusturati…." Her eyes widened as she looked past Jasper. Jasper felt it too, a being was standing behind him, but when he turned to look, he saw nothing. There was a presence though, but it was not angry, simply curious. Jasper turned back to his sister and grabbed her hand.

"Hello?" Rosalie said tentatively. Jasper watched, intrigued. He never actually saw her communicate to them before.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"What is it?" Jasper whispered but Rosalie ignored him.

"Can you show me where you are now?" Jasper felt sympathy roll off of her. Rosalie grabbed onto his hand tighter as she started to walk slowly, somewhat keeping a distance away from the other spirit, but following him nonetheless. Jasper followed blindly as well until he came to an abrupt halt. He saw a rather old and uncared for marker in the ground, almost buried over by some grass. Rosalie got to her knees and started to pull out some weeds. "Are you Karol?" There was a pause. "Nice to meet you," she smiled warmly.

"Karol," Jasper said looking in the general direction. "Would you be able to tell us…."

"He can't understand you," Rosalie cut him off. "They probably can only understand me for one, and this boy, he died brain dead or something of the sort. He drools, and he doesn't look coherent, but…hello." She said to another presence.

Jasper felt a wave of happiness come from where Karol was, and a feeling of love yet skepticism, from the new spirit. Rosalie all of the sudden felt worried. "No, no, we do not mean you any harm or interruption, we were just wondering if you knew of a Mary Alice Brandon." There, she said it.

A sense of recognition came. "Can you tell me where she last was seen?" There was silence, and a few head nods on Rosalie's part. Finally, Rosalie started to walk towards where they were parked.

"Care to fill me in on what's going on, Rose?"

"Well, the new ghost, he was a care taker back in the asylum. Alice knew Karol I think. This care taker, he was the one who cared for Alice when she was locked away." Jasper couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. "Anyways," Rosalie continued. "He said he would lead us to where the asylum used to be. Actually the ruins are still there, just…." She paused to look over to where the caretaker stood. "Thank you for helping us." Then she nodded her head. This was getting slightly bizarre to Jasper and he couldn't help but smirk with how Edward would feel if he was in Jasper's place instead. His need of being omniscience and this occurrence of Rosalie talking to the dead while he was blocked out, t'would drive him mad.

"Oh, and Jasper," Rosalie added as they reached the car and he went towards the passenger seat. "You should get into the back, he needs to lead me to the place."

AN Please, if you care to read any more, review.


End file.
